The Wandering Rabbit
by Terrence Johnny Stanford
Summary: Bell Cranel goes on an adventure in the dungeon. Only to be swept away to an entirely different place due to unforeseen circumstances. How will he survive in this new place?
1. Chapter 1

Pilot

**First** **attempt at a Danmachi story. Yay. **

**Though if the beginning seems rushed. Then that's up to you. I'll be sure to rewrite it if I think of a better one**

**Play: Rusty Cage – The Mysterious Stranger (Instrumental)**

**Somewhere….**

"…It is nearly finished" said a very insane looking man

"What have you finished?" Said a man in a cloak along with a white plague doctor mask as many more identically dressed people began to enter the place

"The final portal. Boys we have captured many strange and dangerous beasts…. But alas we shall claim the last one" said the insane man "Though…. There's a chance it may…. Backfire"

"Backfire?" said the cloaks man

"I'm saying our bait has a bit of a mind of its own this time. And it probably won't actually succeed" said the insane man "But who knows? Maybe it'll fetch a fine being to make due. HAHAHAHA!"

Two of the cloaked people then made their hands glow dark as they focus their magic upon a mirror.. giving it a scary looking glow

"Are you sure about this?" said the cloaked man as the magic begins to make the mirror turn black and all swirly.

"If the king wishes for this one last beast to be under his command. Then so be it" said the insane man as he chuckles to himself "Release the bait"

Another cloaked person tosses the cage into it

"Alright everyone focus!" Said the insane looks through the mirror…. As something wrong happens…. The power isn't flowing like it's supposed too

"Huh!?. Oh no! I made a miscalculation!" said the insane man as the mirror begins to violently shake

"What do you mean miscalculation!?" said the cloaked man

"The bait. It's going somewhere else entirely!" said the insane man as the mirror begins to stop "Get the bait back!

The cloaked people then attempted to use their magic to try to bring the cage back. But it was no use. The cage has entered the mirror too far

"We're too late!" said the masked man

"Hmm maybe so. But I can bring it back… bit it's only if it finds something it seems worthy to be brought back" said the insane man trying to keep his composure "Oh.. King Garon's not gonna be happy with this… but then again. Maybe it'll find something to make due. HAHAHAHA!" before getting swatted by masked man "OW!"

"IMBECILE! Now tell me what other consequences are there too this other than the king getting pissed!?" said the masked man

"Well…. The energy is somewhat traceable. And since wherever the bait is going is never meant to link with our plane of existence. Giving whoever is on the other side a possible chance of coming here and going back." Said the insane man

"Well then. We'll see how things go. And make due or whatever the hell they call it" said the masked man as the all gazed upon the mirror looking at Bell through the little bunny's eyes

**To the cage**

The cage appears in a cave… as it crashes open… a little white bunny begins to hop out. It begins to sniff it's surroundings before hopping further into the cave

The bunny continues to hop around hoping to be avoided to be seen by whatever monster is nearby.

**To our protagonist. Bell**

"Good Morning Bell!" Said Hestia as she jumps onto Bell as he lays on the couch

"Oof! Hestia good morning.." said Bell sleepily

"Aww is somebody tired?" Said Hestia

"But Hestia" said Belle yawning

"No buts Bell! You gotta be an early birdie!" said Hestia excitedly pointing her finger at him

"Okay okay! Just get off me please" said Bell

"Aww he's just too cute" thought Hestia as she gets off of him "like a little bunny"

"*yawn* Hestia.. where is everyone else?" said Bell tiredly

"I think Welf and Lili are probably outside. Probably getting breakfast" said Hestia

"Ok I'lll joiinn…zzzzzz" said Bell as he dozes off

"*sigh* Bell." Said Hestia slightly shaking him but to no avail. However she thought he looked very cute when he sleeps "You got to stop late night adventuring" she then snaps her fingers and it kinda worked since he is starting to open his eyes. Then she gets an idea "Your late"

"zz-!" said Bell snapping awake "Late!? Late for what!?"

"Don't worry Bell. I only said to wake you up" said Hestia

"Oh… well I think it worked" said Bell as he gets up and stretches

"I'm glad it did. Otherwise. You'd probably miss a lot of things. _Namely me_" said Hestia whispering the last part

"What?" said Bell completely oblivious to the last part

"Oh nothing. Just good luck today~" said Hestia as Bell nods to her as he then leaves the little home.

Bell looks around the normally busy town as he heads towards the advisory office.

"Hmm… maybe they are already there?" thought Bell as he passes by Mama Mia's restaurant. Though he was expecting Syr to be waiting for him. Though this time she wasn't. This tells him she might be busy working. But no worries.

Eventually he reaches the advisor building and sees Lili and Welf waiting outside for him

"Hey Bell! We've been waiting 40 minutes for ya to arrive" said Welf

"I'm sorry guys." Said Bel scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"Master Bell you got to stop doing late night dungeon adventuring you'll be sleeping in a lot more than you would like" said Lili

"*sigh*I'm sorry Lili but can't help myself. But everytime I do it, it feels like I get significantly stronger" said Bell

"Well you got to tone it down. You can't be doing that forever" said Lili

The three of them then went into the advisory building and waited in line for a bit for Eina. It took a bit but eventually it was their turn

"Good morning Bell. Are you planning heading to the dungeon again" said Eina adjusting her glasses

"Yup" said Bell in his usual time

"Well I guess I can't stop you. Go on ahead" said Eina

"Alright! Let's go you guys" said Bell as he excitedly heads towards the exit followed by Welf and Lili

"Master Bell!" said Lili

"Wait up!" said Welf

"Ah Bell. At this rate I don't know what to say" thought Eina as she watches the three of them leave

**Later**

"Master Bell?" said Lili "How far do you plan on in?"

"Well. I'd say we go through the place until one of us gets tired. Then we head back out" said Bell

"Sounds good to me" said Welf as they ventured in the cave. Little did they know. Bell has caught the interest of a little bunny. That starts to quietly hop after them

Eventually as they traveled through the caves Bell had a slight feeling he was being watched but whenever he'd look he would always find nothing. He starts to think that he's just paranoid and brushes off the feeling

"You guys hear that?" said Welf as they hear growling. The little bunny then hides behind a rock but continues to look at Bell

Then wolf creatures started to literally phase from the walls. They looked pretty bloodthirsty. The bunny then hops behind it's rocks to stay hidden from them

Bell then grabbed his black knife as Welf grabs his sword and both headed to kill each wolves

**Meanwhile**

"Mmm..Looky here hehe. The bait has found an interesting substitute" said the insane man looking in the mirror seeing Bell… and his potential ..

"Substitute?" said the mask man

"Just look at the man with white hair" said the insane man as they both looked at the mirror to watch Bell kill the wolf creatures along with Welf

"What makes him so special?" said the masked man

"He has a very rare skill. Rare in his world." Said the insane man "I began to notice that there are… 'levels' in this world. He definitely accelerates at an abnormal amount…. This amount could be useful until the final minion has came"

**Back to Bell**

Bell dodges from a claw from one of the wolf creatures as he then directly stabs it on the head making it poof leaving behind a tiny crystal

"Hmm… I wonder if I'm going to need another claw from them" thought Bell picking up the crystal and putting it in his bag as Welf then cuts down several more of the wolf creatures

"I can't believe we made it to the 10th floor again in such a… short amount of time" said Welf

"Yeah. You think we should head back Master Bell" said Lili

"Hmm… you really think?" said Bell looking at the pure gray place that is the tenth floor. He then walks towards the grass and looks around

"I wonder if any color will ever breach here" thought Bell

"Yes I believe we should" said Lili looking around.

"Can't we take a rest for a bit? We've been walking and fighting for hours" said Welf making Bell think whether he should listen to him or Lili

"Lili. I think it'd be best if we take a slight rest before heading back." Said Bell

"*Sigh* fine. But we shouldn't take too long" said Lili as they all hear a shake from a bush. "Whats that?"

Bell then began to feel very… strange. That little bunny was a bit mesmerizing to him he felt like he had to walk up to it. But before he could do it..

"A bunny? Aww. It reminds me of you Bell" said Lili breaking Bell out of his slight trance

"Hey Bell you never told you had a younger sibling" said Welf teasing manner

"Guys stop that" said Bell causing Lili and Welf to chuckle at his insecurity of being compared to a rabbit.

Then they hear a loud growl from afar. The bunny then proceeds to hop behind Bell. Lili thought it was too cute. The growl was then revealed to be an ogre. Not just one. But five. Two of them then each grabbed a tree like a club as they all approached Bell and the others.

"Oh that's not good" said Lili as Welf and Bell got their weapons ready.

The one of the ogres then ran at then with the club held. It then tried to smash Bell with it. Only for Bell to sidestep with amazing agility as he stabs its arm. Making it drop it's club. And attempted to smack him with it's other arm

Bell then twists the knife in the ogre's arm as he then pulls it out and uses the arm to launch himself at the ogre's face directly stabbing it in the head killing it and poof leaving behind a crystal.

"Eat this!" said Bell as he shoots two firebolts at the ogres killing them both instantly. He then dashes towards one of the last ogres. He then cuts it's leg making it bend it's knee in pain. He then stabs it directly in the back and lets his knife chop through it's spine. Making it and the other two to poof.

The last ogres looked at him in anger. It then tried to grab one of the clubs. Bell then tries to run to it before it could reach it. Bell then slashes it's back before stabbing the back of it's head killing it. Right after it looked he looks back at Welf and Lili

"Whoaho." Said Welf "Of ogres in numbers are coming out in those numbers. I think we better leave sooner" as Bell then collects the crystals that have been dropped by the ogres and puts them in his bag

**Meanwhile**

"Yes…. He will do…. For now" said the masked man "How long will it take the bait to bring him here?"

"That's the thing. The bait can only bring him towards Valla. Then we will have to find him ourselves." Said the insane man

"…Time will tell then." Said The masked man as the two of them began to look at big grandfather clock

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Ding***

The clock strikes 1

"…Is the circle ready?" said the masked man

"The others are still regaining their stretch from using the mirror. But the circle is nearly done" said the insane man "Maybe this boy will do a better job than you. Hehehe-Ow" as he then gets swatted by the masked man

Then suddenly a strange looking man comes through the door. The masked man then flies away to avoid talking to him

"Hello dastards. King Garon's awaits his final minion." Said the man as he watches the masked man fly away

"Ah s**t" thought the insane man swing that the masked man ditched him so he would have to talk to the man

"I uh.. Iago!... W-Well y-you see…" said the insane man as clearly he is in fear if the man now named Iago "Th-there w-was a c-c-"

"Your stuttering boy. Don't waste my precious time" said Iago making the insane to force himself to not stutter

"C-Complication" said the insane man as he feels an aura surround Iago as he slowly approaches the insane man

"What kind of… **COMPLICATION?**" said Iago

"The bait went somewhere else" said the insane man "B-But don't worry. We're on plan B. And it's sure to work"

"Hm…. But what about the bait?" said Iago as he seems more interested in the situation rather than angry making a lot of the aura to disappear

"The bait has found a good possible substitute. Fitted with some of the rarest abilities of his plane of existence. Super agility and fire magic" said the insane man

"Interesting. I will be checking your antics later." Said Iago. As he leaves the place before taking a glimpse at the mirror seeing Bell in action

"Hmmm his hair reminds me of the princess" thought Iago

**Back to Bell**

"I don't get it. Why's a bunny like this doing out here?" said Bell

"Maybe it was a pet from the village?" aid Lili

"Maybe it's your brother" said Welf to Bell making him sweatdrop at the comment as he holds the little bunny in his hands as it sniffs his forearm "Hell. I think he even likes ya" as Bell then puts the bunny down. And when he did. The bunny the bites his knife and hops away

"!" said Bell, Welf, and Lili as they did not expect the bunny to do that

"Not again" thought Bell as this was the second time that his knife got stolen as the three of them ran after the bunny

As they ran after the bunny. Welf and Lili's vision began to get blurry while Bell's vision remained consistent.

"Bell slow down!" said Welf.

This made Bell turn around at Welf and Lili and sees they are catching up. Then suddenly and spark of a red light that was heading towards him… he then realizes that it's the bunny that is making the light as it runs towards him

"How's it-!?" said Bell as the bunny then tackles into him making them both disappear into a flash of light

"Bell!" said Lili seeing him disappear in a flash of light

"Where'd he go!? Where's Bell!?" said Welf

"I don't know. Did he just disappear!?" said Lili

"Oh no… Hestia will definitely not be happy about this" thought Welf

**To Bell**

Bell couldn't see anything other than a bright light that is taking up his entire eyesight which slowly starts to dissipate. Then when the light fully faded away. Bell finds himself in a cave... At first he thought he was still in the dungeon but away from Welf and Lili. But looking around gives him vibes that he is just somewhere else

"Am I dreaming" though Bell as he pinched himself "Nope. Not dreaming" He then looks to right and sees his knife just sitting there. He then grabs the knife and looks around the place once again. But compared to the dungeon he remembers being in earlier. It has a much more eerie feeling.

He then hears a sound. He turns around to face it and sees that it's the same bunny that brought him here…. Though he knows for sure that he isn't dead. The bunny then spots him and begins to hop away

"Hey get back here!" said Bell as he runs after the Bell. He doesn't want to kill it in case it may be able to bring him back to Welf and Lili. Sure he knew it was unlikely but to him there was still a chance. He then lunges and catches the bunny before it could hop away further "Gotcha"

Bell inspects the bunny in his hands for a moment as suddenly he heard a rock fall into the ground. The little bunny's ear then raised up and it starts to look very panicked as it attempts to look at something that is behind Bell

This made Bell realize that the bunny is scared of something as he tensed as he felt a very cold…. Hand? On his shoulder. He then hesitantly looks at his shoulder and where the arm originated. It look like some sort of hybrid between a very deformed human being and spider. It then gives him a very chilling smile as it uses one of its six arms to attempt to grab him

"!" said Bell as he then breaks our of the creature's grasp and puts the bunny down and gets his knife as the creature then let's out an ear aching screech for a moment before scrambling after him. Bell then uses his knife to slash one of its arm making it take a few steps back as it then crawled upon the walls onto the ceiling of the cave

Bell then looked around for the bunny to see it is still standing where he put it. The creature then attempted to grab Bell once again making him lunge at it's face and he nearly gets a good cut on it. It then grabs a few Rick's and throws them at Bell

Bell easily cute each rock before they could hit him as he knows that creature might be up to something. It then lunged at him using all of its arms to pin him down. It opens it's mouth to reveal not only drool. But very sharp teeth. It then tried to bite Bell's face.

"Get. OFF ME!" said Bell as a firebolt came out of his hand causing two of its hands to burn off as it gives Bell a chance to once again break free from it's hands as then shoots one last firebolt at it fully killing it

"*Pant* *pant* that was close" thought Bell as he approaches the dead creature to see it's scorched face. He waits for a few moments for it to poof. "Hey… isn't it supposed to explode or something?" as he then gives it two kicks.. then nothing happened

Suddenly the bunny then hops to the dead creature and behinds to sniff it and then look at Bell. Something is definitely off. Aren't dead monsters supposed to explode leaving behind crystals? But yet this one isn't…

Bell wanted to tell out to see if Welf and Lili or any adventurer could help him… but due to the eerieness of the place he felt it would be best if he kept his mouth shut in case something like that creature would show up.

Bell wandered a random path followed by the bunny hoping to find some way out.. then.. Vell became very creeped out when he came across a skeleton. He then gives it a slight touch. It is real. It got him to wonder how long it's been there and if he is doomed to a place like this forever

**Meanwhile**

"It appears they have arrived" said the insane man "Both the bait and our substitute"

"Excellent. You want me to go get them?" said the masked man

"No. I may have an idea. We can't bring him here just yet. But we can.. 'influence' him" said the insane man "I have no doubt Sheila would love to do it."

"No. Sheila will not be the one." Said the masked man "I'll do it. I can't trust her to do it with young men"

"Aw.. there goes my potential porn" thought the insane man

"I will go myself" said the masked man as he flies out of the room

"Wait" said the insane man

"?" said the masked man stopping for a moment

"I think we should bring him to the king first. He may have another idea. We certainly remember what happened the last time something like this happened now can we?" sajd the insane man

"Very well" said the masked man as flies away

**Back to Bell**

Bell and the bunny continue to wander the cave as they can't seem to find any way out. He looks at the bunny and thinks that it is probably not a normal bunny. But he wonders if there is anything else it can do. Then after a few other minutes of wandering he then sees a masked man floating in the air watching him

"!" said Bell taken aback by this unexpected sight

"You have shown some impressive skills boy." Said the masked man "How about you come with me?"

"Uh… " said Bell. First off. That guy looks suspicious as all hell. But then again. He may know a way out.. "…" he honestly doesn't know what to say

"C'mon kiddo. I don't have all day." Said the masked man holding out his hand. Bell for a moment wanted to take his hand. But the vibes he gives off is too wrong for him. He then takes a few steps back and shakes his head.

This infuriated the masked man

"Do you want to leave this god forsaken place or do you want to stay here!?" said the masked man in a very threatening tone. This made Bell not want to follow him at all and find his own way out. The masked man realizing that Bell won't come with him then decides that probably beating him into submission will probably work.

The masked man then gets his weapons ready. Chains then hit the ground with one of them having a ball at the end. Bell then quickly grabs his knife as the masked man then whips one of his chains at him. Bell uses his knife to block the attack. Bell then runs up to him and attempts to slash his chest

The masked man dodged it. And dodge several more blows from Bell. Bell then jumps back decides to use his firebolt one last time for the day as he feels he needs to save the rest of his energy

"Take this!" said Bell shooting a firebolt at the masked man. The bolt sends him at the cave wall. He then gets up and turns his head making a very loud 'crack' sound from it

"Alright boyo. Time to teach you a lesson" said the masked man as he throws the chain with the ball directly hitting Bell in the chest

"Ack!" uttered Bell as some blood comes out of his mouth as he then hits the ground. The masked make then spins the chain and whips at Bell's back. Luckily Bell was able to roll out of the way and grab the chain out of the masked man's hands.

He then dashes towards the masked man as he dishes another whip from the other chain. Bell then kicks the masked man's face making him stumble back. Bell then tries to stab and then slash the mask man only for each time to be dodged

"This has already taken too long" said the masked man grabbing Bell by the neck and shoving him into the wall nearly knocking out Bell "Night Night. King Garon will want to see you soon". Then before the masked man could knock Bell out

Bell father's his remaining strength and knees the masked man directly in the gut befire giving him a very solid punch and two slashes from his knife and ends with a kick.

"Gack!" said the masked man after receiving those attacks and falling onto the ground. "….Not bad kid" slowly getting up. Bell gets in his battle position. "You can relax. You have truly shown potential. Hehe.. I'll tell you what. The exit out of the cave.. or at least someone who help ya." Pointing the cave path behind Bell

"But what's the catch?" said Bell still on guard as the bunny suddenly hopped toward him

"The catch. It's that." Said the masked man before appearing right in front of Bell

"**I'LL. BE. BACK."** This sent a slight shiver to go down Bell's spine due to the menacing and scary tone the masked man had as he then disappears into another cave path

Bell looks at the path where the masked man said that he could find something that could help. Then to the path that the masked man went into. At first he didn't wanted to believe the masked man. But what he said has a genuine feeling to it.

Bell accompanied by the bunny then proceeded to go to the path that the masked man suggested. So far nothing is new other than the eerie feeling. Eventually they hear a voice of a man.. not only that. But the path actually had light.. at least a crack of light.

"Huh? Where am I?" said the man. This prompted Bell and the bunny to follow the voice. When the found the source. They saw a somewhat older looking man in armor. However he heard Bell's footsteps. "WHO'S THERE!? I DEMAND YOU COME OUT!" pointing his spear in the direction where Bell and the bunny is

Bell then slowly walked into to the light and into the man's vision. The man continued to hold onto his spear as he looks at Bell. But seeing how young he looks. The man begins to slightly calm down

"Who are you?" said the man. Bell was slightly suspicious of him at first but he couldn't sense any bad vibes from him

"…I'm Bell. Bell Cranel" said Bell

"hm… do you know where I am?" said the man

"Funny thing. I was just about to ask you that" said Bell as the bunny then hops into the light.

"So we're both clueless huh?... Well. For starters. My name is Gunter" said the man now named Gunter "What is someone like you doing down here?" little did they know. The bunny then hopped away. Gunter also noticed how beat up Bell looks. But decided not to ask that.

"Well… I think that little thing right there brought me here" said Bell pointing to where he last saw the bunny

"Thing? I don't see anything" said Gunter prompting Bell to look where he is pointing

"Hey. Where'd it go?" said Bell

"Hm…. I'll ask later. But. As for me. I remember falling into the bottomless canyon and then everything went black. Then I woke up here" said Gunter scratching his chin "Do you happen to know your way around?"

"A man I saw earlier. He told me to go this this way. Then I found you" said Bell

"Man? What man?" said Gunter

"Lets see… he wears a black cloak… he wears a white.. plague doctor mask… and he… can fly?" said Bell

"That surprisingly sounds familiar… I could've sworn that one of his cronies fits that description" said Gunter scratching his chin even more. This got Bell to wonder who Gunter is referring to when he said 'his' "You said that he told you go this way. Right?" Bell nods his head in response "Well then. Let's go" as he begins to walk down a further path followed by Bell

"Gunter?" said Bell

"?" said Gunter

"What were you doing before you ended up here?" said Bell

"I was on a mission to capture a Hoshidan post. Then I got shoved off the bridge by one of my own… well I wouldn't say comrade. I would say.. coworker" said Gunter

"Why would he want to do that to you?" said Bell

"Well. That is something I'll save for another time. But tell me. How do did you end up here?" said Gunter

"I was exploring a dungeon. Until I got to the 10th floor. Then there was. A bunny. It took my knife and ran. And when I finally got it back. There was a flash of light.. when the light stopped I was here." Said Bell

"Dungeon huh? Well that explains why you look like hell." Said Gunter "What kind of dungeon have you been exploring?"

"Its mostly a lot and monster dungeon" said Bell

"Huh. That that young lad, is interesting." Said Gunter "Maybe I should start heading to places like that again"

Then suddenly. What appeared to be 4 people with dead looking purple eyes started to come out of the cave. All of them have crossbows and all aimed at Be and Gunter

"Hey wait we're not-" said Bell as then the people started shooting their crossbows at him and Gunter. He then gets his knife and chops all the arrows that were shit at him while Gunter uses his shield to black all the arrows

"Too late to convince them now boy" said Gunter. Bell then dashes towards them and dodges more arrows that were shot at him. When Bell got close he slashes one of the crossbow people. Hoping to cut the crossbow. Only to put a severe cut in it's torso by accident. When it hit the ground.. it begins to dissipate into dust. The Bell's surprised there was no blood at all.

The other ones turned their attention to Bell. Not even phased by the defeat as they all attempted to shoot Bell. Gunter used this distraction to directly spear one of them in the chest taking it down giving Bell a chance to run up and kick one of them in the face throwing it back and slashes the other taking it down. Bell then runs up to the one he kicked and stabs and twists his knife into it's back.

"One things for sure. They aren't human" said Gunter they both hear some fighting from another rpath in the cave "That voice. I think I recognize that voice!" running towards the direction of the sound followed by Bell "Though I must ask. How did you do it?"

"Do what?" said Bell

"That amazing skill you just displayed. Only either a highly trained knight or a ninja would be able to move that quickly whilst blocking arrows.. though you don't look Hoshidan…. Are you from Nohr?"

"No?..." Said Bell as he has never heard of this place called 'Nohr' "I'm from Orario"

"Oreo?" said Gunter

"Orario" corrected Bell

"I have never head of such a place. Let's talk about that later" said Gunter as the sounds of fighting gets more audible. Eventually they find themselves in another part of the cave but they saw 3 beautiful women.

One appears to be a maid, the next appears to be some sort of… armored knight one thing interesting is that she had hair like Bell. Only slightly darker.?, And the last one looks like.. ok he has no idea what how to describe her other than her blue hair… maybe a dancer? They all looked only a bit older than Bell.. probably mid to late teens.

The armored one then turns her attention to Gunter and Bell.

"Is that.. Gunter!?" said the armored woman in a surprised tone

"Master Corrin!" said Gunter as the armored wan now named Corrin runs into Gunter for a hug. The blue haired girl then approached Bell. When Bell saw her. She slightly resembled a woman he could've sworn he met but doesn't remember if he did or not (*Cough* Arrow of Orion *Cough*)

"Hi there. I hope you don't mind me asking. But. Who are you?" said the woman looking at Bell. His appearance for some reason reminded her of a little bunny plush she had when she was a little girl. Not to mention his hair is a slightly lighter shade of white compared to Corrin's

"M-Me?" said Bell as she nods in response

"His name is Bell. I ran into him when I found myself here" said Gunter "You should see what he can do in a fight." This strikes Corrin as odd. Because Gunter would never really point out something like that unless it's someone very skilled. Such as her brothers. This got her to he both curious and interested in this guy named 'Bell'

"Well then. It's nice to meet you Bell" said the girl

"I-It's nice to meet you too" said Bell making the blue haired girl give him a slight smile. She can already tell me he may be a shy type.

"But you must tell me. How did you girls get here?" said Gunter

"I brought them" said the blue haired woman

"….Azura? Is that you?" said Gunter as he seems to recognize the woman

"Yes. It's me" said the woman now named Azura

"Azura… I apologize for my failure to stop your kidnapping" said Gunter

"There's no need for apologies. Please come with me. I know the way around" said Azura gesturing for all of them to follow.

**Meanwhile**

"All the pieces are in place." Said the masked man holding the same bunny that brought Bell there. "Why not play a little? Hehehe…" he then puts the bunny down as then it hops to the clock and sniffs it "After what the substitute displayed. King Garon's will certainly be pleased with him in a way"

**Back to Bell and the others**

The five of then manage to leave the cave. Bell saw what appears to be many worn down and abandoned. Bell looks around the place to see that he is literally on a floating island. Nd sees lots of floating islands around it. It looked strange as it looked gorgeous.

"Just what is this place?" said Bell

"This. Is what's left of the kingdom of Valla." Said Azura

"Left of Valla?" said Bell

"Yes. It was destroyed long ago by someone named Anankos" said Azura

"…" said Bell. He is unsure what to say next

Eventually the five of them reached the edge of the island they were on in particular. Corrin then turns to Bell and Gunter

"Boys. I know you may not know much about what is going on" said Corrin "But I promise that I will tell you everything soon."

"What are you saying master Corrin?" said Gunter

"I'm asking you two to join me for a fight for peace" said Corrin "I literally have siblings at war with each other. And I don't want to see them die."

"Yes. I will stand with you Master Corrin" said Gunter. Then they all looked at Bell awaiting his answer

"I…. I don't understand. Why are you willing to ask someone like me?" said Bell "You don't know anything about me"

"Please consider. We can bring peace to both the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr" said Corrin

Bell knew he is probably going places. But he definitely didn't expect get asked to join an army or militia… at first he thought that being a soldier would restrain him from adventuring. But then again. If he doesn't. He might be left to wander on a place he doesn't belong or know about….

New place. New potential friends and enemies. And possibly new magic and weapons he's probably never seen before….

But then again. This can be a heroic deed. Maybe him stopping a war will save countless lives and even impress his grandfather in the afterlife.. Bell then makes his decision.

"Ok. I'll join you" said Bell. This made them all smile.

"It's good to hear that your on board" said Corrin as she leads them all to a strange looking doorway. When they walked through it. Bell found himself in some sort of… fort….

"Well well. This is an interesting place." Said Gunter "So is there anyone else here?"

"Only Lilith" said Corrin as a little dragon flies towards Corrin. Bell then begins to wander. He sees that this place.. he finds a little forest in the left corner.. he had a strange urge to go into it. Corrin breifly looked at him from afar… she certainly is surprised that there is a person as young as she is who has white hair as well.

"I'm excuse me um.. Bell?" said Azura

"?" said Bell

"Are you willing to go on a mission with us?" said Azura

"Sure I guess" said Bell as Azura leads him towards the others

"Though there is something you must know" said Azura gaining his attention "That place we were just in before arriving here. Never talk about it beyond here or it's borders"

"Why is that?" said Bell

"There is a curse upon the land that if someone were to do it. They will just disappear." Said Azura

"Um… ok?" said Bell as he notices that they are all at a crystal ball…. Is this some sort of fortune telling ploy?

"You guys ready?" said Corrin

"Yes" said Azura as suddenly there was a flash of light

"Oh Hestia. I hope I'm not gone for too long" thought Bell as he is worried that he will be gone for long time….. for all he knows they could be worried sick

**Later**

**Play: Jump Ultamite Stars – Tournament Mt.**

OThe light dissipates and Bell was extremely surprised at this… this is teleportation.. could this possibly his ticket home?... not only that. It hasn't been an hour and he's already been on a mission since he decided to join them…. Maybe they are in a hurry?. They all began to follow a path.

"Hey uh.. Corrin?" said Bell gaining her attention

"That crystal brought us here right?" said Bell

"Yup" said Corrin

"Can that crystal take us….. to other world's or realms?" said Bell

"I'm afraid not. It can only send his to parts of this realm and the place we right now cannot talk about" said Corrin… ok maybe not his ticket home… but she did say it can send them to 'certain parts'…. Though what exactly does that constitute?

Bell looks up ahead and see that they are heading towards a Japanese themed building. It reminded him of Mikoto and her familia…. Bell felt like he was being watched again. He looked around to see… a couple ninja warriors hiding in the bushes watching them.

He strange feeling in his gut that this would happen to him eventually when he goes to places like this. Hell. He starts to wonder if he should just straight up approach them. Eventually when they got to the building. The see a man wearing glasses seemingly for them. The made Bell assume that those ninjas may have informed him in some way

"Ah. Princess Corrin. It seems we gave you a chance. But you have decided to turn us down for the enemy. And Azura. We have treated you as one of our own. How could you leave us for them?" said the man

"Yukimira I can explain!" said Corrin. This tells Bell that he may have gotten into trouble before he met her. Same thing goes for Azura.

"Your words can't turn me" said the man now named Yukimira "Seize them!"

Then those 'ninjas' all jumped out of their hiding places as a bunch of samurai guards and club fighters come out of the building.

"Talk about a warm welcome" Bell said to himself getting himself ready holding his knife in a battle stance. He then blocks two throwing stars from them. He begins to wonder if he should take off his red cloak. (Those of you who has seen the anime should know what I'm talking about)

He then sees Corrin and Gunter run into the building presumably to fight the man. Bell was just about to make a comment about it until he sees one of the archers shoot Azura

"!" said Azura as she braces herself to get hit by an arrow. Only for nothing to happen. She looks in from of her and sees that Bell has cut the arrow before it could reach her. Bell then rushed towards the archer dodging numerous arrows as he chops the archer's bow in half.

The archer was too stunned to do anything before he got socked by Bell. Bell then turns to see a samurai pointing his sword at him

"Nohrian fool. You think you can take on someone like me?" said the samurai "Your country's soldiers are incompetent compared to our elite soldiers"

Bell honestly doesn't know what to think if that. He doesn't belong to Nohr.

"Bring it " said Bell holding out his knife as the samurai ran right at him Jim with his sword. The sumurai attempts to stab Bell with his sword only for Bell to block it and every other attack he did. Eventually they clashes swords. They both put so much pressure upon their weapons that part of the samurai's blade breaks off

Upon seeing this. The samurai then turns pale and drops to his knees "No… m-my family heirloom sword" he looked utterly devastated. Bell would rather not touch that further so he simply snuck away to avoid whatever the hell the devastated samurai will do next

Then the two ninjas that were watching them then run like crazy towards Bell. This was no problem to Bell as he easily dodged their strikers.

"Stand still so I can kill you!" said one of the ninjas as Bell then trips him. And punches the other while he was distracted

"Thanks for saving me Bell" said Azura

"O-Oh y-your welcome" said Bell as his cheeks turn a slight shade of link for getting thanks from a beautiful woman

Bell and Azura then rush over too the maid as she fends off a few ninjas by herself. Then Bell rushed in to assist her and easily knocks out one of the ninjas with a punch. This made one of the ninjas turn his attention from her onto Bell.

He then throws a few throwing stars at him. Bell frankly saw this coming and dodges them all. The Ninja seemed surprised that Bell was able to do that. He then lunges with two sword in his hands. Bell then ducks from the attack and a few more

"Stop" said the Ninja slashing at Bell again "dodging" and again. "my" (I'm pretty sure you get the point by now) "STRIKES!" as he his next few strikes then get blocked by Bell's knife

"I think I'm fine" said Bell as he sweeps the ninja's legs knocking him over. He looks over to Azura and the maid to see that they have defeated the last ninja and a few more enemies

"Cmon you two. We must catch up to Gunter and Master Corrin!" Said the maid as she leads them into the building. It looked like a typical Japanese old styled building. Upon the ground lays a bunch of defeated guard.

"Those two must've been busy" thought Bell as they make their way through

Eventually a 6'8 tall man with a very large club gets in their way

"Nohrian scum. You shall not pass onto our grounds!" said the 6'8 man

"You two go on ahead. I'll deal with him" said Bell

"Are you sure about it" said Azura as she and the maid are worried about him facing against a 6'8 Titan alone

"Yeah. Go on ahead you two" said Bell as they both nod to him and run past the 6'8 man

"Oh no you do-" said the 6'8 man as before could whack Azura and the maid. The then gets kicked in the chest by Bell. The man then tries to bash Bell after that as Bell quickly dodges and kicks them in the face. The 7'0 man then grabs Bell's leg as he then smashes Bell into the wall and onto the floor.

That is the most amount of pain Bell had felt since he fought the masked man.

"Augh!" said Bell as he hits the floor. The 6'8 man gives him a very painful punch right when he was about to go in for another. Bell then turns his head to avoid it. Bell then punches the man's wrist causing him to grunt in pain while at the same time letting go of his leg

The man then was about stomp on Bell ad the then rolls away from the 6'8 man's foot. He then leaps out of the way from the 6'8 man's club that ended up putting a hold in the floor

"You got skills little Nohrian ninja. I'd say your even on par with our own. But mess with me and YOU MESS WITH DEATH!" as his hand that isn't holding the club starts toglow green as suddenly a spirit bull came charging right at Bell from his hand. Bell then runs upon the wall to avoid it

"That's not all" said the 6'8 man "HAVE A WHOLE STAMPEDE" as suddenly five spirit bulls then charges at Bell. He then ran from the wall onto the floor and ran straight at the 6'8 man while simultaneously dodging the spirit bulls

"Eat- Aw s**t I knew I shouldn't have used those bull on targets on day" said the 6'8 as he was clearly out magic at the time. Before receiving two slashes and a kick from Bell at his chest and git. Luckily for him he was armor

"OW!" said the 6'8 man "YOU LITTLE BASTARD PUNK!" as he tries to smash Bell with his club only to receive a finishing lunch from Bell knocking him out cold

"Just… wait until… you see Saizo.." said the 6'8 man before losing consciousness

Then once the 6'8 man fell unconscious. An arrow nearly hit Bell. He looks to see a archer, a fighter, and a knight on a Pegasus. Bell knew pegasuses existed. He just didn't really think about I at all

"Your gonna pay for that!" said the archer aiming more arrows at Bell and shoots them. Bell then uses his knife to cut each one. The knight of a Pegasus then flies towards Bell hoping to skewer him with his spear

Bell slashes the spear causing the blade to fall off before proceeding to punch the knight off it. Then the fighter takes a few steps forward

"hows about we fight like real men huh? No knife, no magic, no tricks,. Skill against skill alone" said the fighter

Bell puts his knife away and put his arm up blocking a punch from the fighter. Bell gives him two strikes to the chest making him stumble back. The fighter then tried to kick Bell but to no avail

"Just who is this guy?" thought archer seeing how he was able to still hold off on his own even after fighting the 6'8 man

Bell was able to give the fighter a good punch to the gut and the face taking him out quickly. The archer then shoots the rest of his arrow in hopes of killing Bell. Bell then proceeded to block every arrow that was shot at him

Once the archer was out of arrows he then gets a knife and runs at Bell. He attempts to slash at Bell several times but to no avail.

"Grrr I'll f******g kill you!" said the archer throwing his knife at Bell

Bell then lunges out of the and kicks the archer in the face much to his shock that he couldn't defeat Bell. However Bell wasn't cocky in defeating these men… this place isn't a place where elite soldiered are. This is more of a place where soldiers that are likely still in training would be…. Except for the 6'8 man. He has definitely shown to have the training.

Then Bell felt the ground started to rumble… he looked and around and realized it seemed to have a source. He then runs towards the source knowing it might possibly be a stupid idea. When he reached the place the ground shook the most he sees a man about 6'2 with red hair like Welf, the glasses man that he saw earlier. And a very beautiful magician.

Then suddenly two more people showed up and just by their presence seemingly convinced the red headed 6'2 man to stop whatever he's doing. He knows they were talking to him but due to the rumbles the 6'2 man was causing. He couldn't hear their voices but his own.

Damn. That man must have some really good fire magic. And little did Bell know. That when the beautiful magician later her eyes upon him. She slightly grinned to herself.

"My my. Corrin's found herself quite the bunny in her hands" thought the magician girl

**Meanwhile**

A man about 7'1 tall sitting upon a throne thinking about what to do. As he continues to think. Suddenly. He hears a knock

***Knock* *knock***

"….You may enter…" said the man as suddenly the masked man that Bell fought earlier while holding the bunny that brought Bell there entered the room

"King Garon" said the masked man taking a knew for him "I wish have a hit if your time"

"…Go on" said the man now named King Garon as she scratches his beard

"The substitute has successfully came here. And is currently with Corrin as we speak" said the masked man

"….I thought I told you…" said King Garon as he starts to get pissed off walking over to the masked man grabbing his neck causing the bunny to jump out of his arms and begins to hop a few feet away from Garon to avoid his wrath **"THAT I WANTED HIM HERE AND NOW"**

"ACK! pl-please sir let me explain!" said the masked man as he continues to get choked "He had made an alliance with Corrin. We can still get him. We just need time"

Upon hearing that Bell is in an alliance with Corrin. King Garon lessens his grip upon his growing interest on where this is going

"Time you say?" said King Garon

"We can get him later. But the even better news is we still have the bait" said the masked man pointing to the bunny "We can still get that final minion you wanted and you can complete your conquest" this made Garon the releases the masked man from his grip as he looks at the bunny

"….You better not fail me again. Otherwise I'll switch jobs between you and one of your cultists" said Garon

"O-Of course sir. I promise that final minion will come" said the masked man as he is now able to breathe more freely. He then gets up dusts himself off and gestures for the bunny to follow him as they both leave King Garon's throne room

"I don't understand why you put him in charge of getting the final minion." Said King Garon as Iago comes out of the shadows

"Well you see your majesty. He is mainly responsible for most of the monsters arriving that you requested" said Iago. "While that nutjob manager of his just thinking of how much he loves women and sex"

"I brought him in. Because his magic is the most impressive at my disposal." Said King Garon

"…Fair enough" said Iago "Which one if the monsters do you want to send after Corrin first?"

"Hmm…. The them to send the eye I want to be sure what that substitute is capable of before lay my true cards upon the table" said King Garon "But wait until I command it"

"As you wish your majesty" said Iago as he leaves the room

"That final monster is the most powerful of them all…. This better have been worth it.." thought King Garom

**Back to Bell**

Upon returning to that place he was just at earlier. Bell began to wonder who actually made this place and if anyone lived in it. He looks at Corrin and everyone else as the interact and mingle with each other. But now he isn't sure what to do now

He doesn't know them well enough to even talk to them… he is just too shy… he just wishes that Hestia, Welf, and Lili were here. They would probably have an idea on what to do now

After everything that happened today. He is able to finally rest both his body and mind. He looks around but isn't sure what to do now… he feels like he just doesn't truly fit in here

He starts to wonder what are the chances of being able to return to his home .. but now he has allowed himself to be dragged into some sort of militia ked by a woman determined to help bring peace. Is really ready to just abandon them now?

He right now isn't sure if it truly feels right to want to go home or want to stay. How is Hestia and the others doing? He really wants to know how much time has passed in his own home. He certainty hopes that time will have the same rules here as his own home

But what is a boy like Bell to do? If he didn't join an army. Someone probably would eventually seek him out to join theirs.

This place certainly is similar to his own world. As the only real thing that seemed off was that spider human thing he saw in the cave. Bit only that. This place seems divided by culture. Back in his own home there was no divide. Sure there was probably some racism here and there but it's not really that often

He sure hopes Welf and Lili managed to make it out of the café. Now that he's isn't there with he starts to worry that their journey back may be harder than it is

"Hello there" said a voice causing Bell to slightly tense making him turn around to find Gunter behind him

"Uh…" said Bell as he honestly doesn't know what to say

"Ay kid. It's just me" said Gunter "What are you doing looking longingly from afar?"

"…" said Bell "Have you ever felt the feeling where you just don't fit in?"

"Why do you say that?" said Gunter

"I'm someone you guys have never met nor seen before. Are you guys willing to put your trust in a stranger like me?" said Bell

"Well you see. Corrin is an amazing judge of character. You would believe how much she has pulled through because of that perk of her. Just think. Now that she has recruited you. Just think if the amazing things you can do" said Gunter

"Yeah but…. Have you also had to leave some friends and familia behind?" said Bell as Gunter puts his hand on his shoulder

"Believe me kid. I've had that exact feeling before" said Gunter

"Really?" said Bell

"When I served in the kingdom before I ended up on the bottomless canyon where I met you. I had to leave my wife and kid behind. And now that no one before had actually seen and made it out of the bottomless canyon. They might think I'm dead" said Gunter taking a dip out pf his cup

This unintentionally invoked a very scary feeling for Bell. What if everyone thinks he he's dead? Does that mean Hestia will suffer more than she already handle? Bell then looks down and back at Gunter

"But. I have hope. Because I'm still alive now. I should be able to reconnect with them when I have the chance. King Garon never lets me write letters" said Gunter

"Why is that?" said Bell

"He thinks it's a sign of weakness." Said Gunter "Do what about you? How are you able to perform so many while movements that only an elite acrobatic is able to do"

"Well…." Said Bell as he is really sure on how to say how he does it "I'd say I was inspired"

"Inspired?" said Gunter

"You know when there is someone you admire and you want to impress them" said Bell (I'm pretty sure you all know who he is referring to)

Gunter begins to think that Bell is referring to a father figure or big brother figure to him.

"That's really interesting to know. Let's talk again later shall we?" said Gunter taking another sip

"Sure" said Bell as Gunter began to leave him. Gunter really liked to talk to Bell. He starts to wonder how much Bell will actually talk to other people due to his seemingly shy personality. But he believes Bell will come around eventually

Bell watched Gunter walk away and catch up to everyone else. Standing here alone. He really wished Hestia was here. But sadly that cannot be. But hearing Gunter talking about his hopes. He begins to think to himself

There are unknown things to him in this place. Maybe at least one of these will be able to help him. He then walks away further from everyone else to walk up the steps of the walls of this fortress. He looks around that even though this place looks.. somewhat spooky and dead. He starts to see a little bit of green trees start to grow.

This further tells him that he should have hope for himself in his ability to return home. And help Corrin achieve her goal of peace. He then walks down and takes a deep breath. Let's hope this won't he too hard now shall we?

He then looks at his knife and back up in the sky… he couldn't stop thinking about the three people who've been at his side the most…. Hestia… Welf… and Lili….

"I'll be back you guys. I can't leave you forever" though Bell looking back at his knife before putting it away

Little did he know Corrin and Azura was watching his exchange with Gunter from afar. They weren't were not able to hear what they were saying but they could tell he is having somewhat of a heart to heart conversation with Bell

They both became slightly interested in knowing about Bell. They both proceeded to head towards what appears to be a cafeteria because they have not eaten in a bit.

**Meanwhile**

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Tick***

***Ding***

The clock strikes 2 as the insane looks in interest

"Well well hehehe…" said the insane man "Plan B really is starting to work after all." As he then looks at at a huge cage with something huge flying inside "Oh princess Corrin. I bet you'll due from one of these. HAHAHAHA!"

_**To be continued**_

**I hope whoever reads this can forgive me if this fic has came on fast. But hey. Things should start to slowly down in chapter two and let things settle in**

**Yes this will be a harem story. We can't have a Danmachi story without a harem now can we?**

**Trivia**

**1: there are 3 alternative names for this fic and they are "Demon Days", "Cranel Adventure", and "Bellz N Spellz"**

**2: Bell was originally going to find himself in a cage. As he was would get slightly brainwashed.. . But ultimately I scrapped it in favor of a better idea (At least I think it is a better idea)**

**3: Will my chapters be as long as my current my others? I dunno. But I can promise u will write 10k a chapter**

**4: I continued to get kind boggled that there isn't much crossover fics mainly about Bell going to another place. So I hope whoever else plans on doing one posts soon**

**5: will the other Danmachi characters in this fic? We'll wait and see**

**6: this is heavily influenced by the music of RED**

**So then. You like it? Hate it? Notice some problems with it? **

**Please leave a review….. if you want klre**


	2. Little Lost Rabbit

**Whoah. Holy crap. Just one chapter and it is already my most favorited and followed story. You guys have no idea how much it means to me for a new peak in favs and follows.**

**Bear in mind there may be some typos**

**Now then. I don't own anything besides a few character bad guys I made up and the some of the changes to the plot**

**Ceridwen Lucius: thanks for your review! **

**Lost Saberwolf: thank you for your kind words!**

**Linkone1:. As you can tell. I didn't see your message. Nah just kiddin'. I've been trying for a while now. I hope I didn't disappoint**

**Now then I should've said this earlier in chapter 1. But I'll day it here. This will be following the Revelation now then. I must warn you that parts of this chapter should be a bit rusty. Because. The writing for this game doesn't give me much to work with. Especially few chapters I cover in this. **

**Because of this. There are slight changes into the story. (To which if you remember the whole Revelation path you would notice pretty quickly)**

**Unto thine stowy**

After the very strange day. Bell needed a moment of rest. He sits upon a bench and looks around place he has managed to get himself. He noticed that besides the four people he has just met. He notices three more he doesn't recognize talking with Corrin

But since they were just talking he assumed that they are with her. But he wondered how they got here since he doesn't remember seeing them at all. He continued to sit on the bench. He pondered to himself if he should explore this place or not

He decides it would be good as he then get up and walks around the place. He notices a hunting grounds, cafeteria, a… tree house?

"What is a tree house doing this place like this?" thought Bell as he hasn't really seen a tree house in a long time. To him it would have looked interesting to look into. As he continued to wander around this…. Fort as it looks like. To which he is pretty sure that he will be here for a while

"Hello again Bell" said a voice slightly startling Bell as he then realized it was Corrin that spoke to him "*giggle* sorry for scaring you. I just came to check on you. Settling in just fine?"

"Oh uh.. Yeah I guess so. It's just that I don't think I've been anywhere like this" said Bell scratching the back of his head as he tries to think of something to say "It's somewhat refreshing to see new sights"

"That's great to hear you like it so far. I hope you'll enjoy more time here." Said Corrin "We are prepping for another mission soon. Just for a heads up"

"Another mission? So what kind of mission?" said Bell with a bit of excitement

"Aw. He's cute" thought Corrin as she then gestures to follow her

**Meanwhile**

"Heh…The world is already mine. It just doesn't know it yet…" said King Garon as he smirks to himself "Now that I have more monster in my side. I'll be able to achieve it much faster hehe…" but little did he know someone is eavesdropping on him as he is approached by the masked man

"Sire. I have news I hope satisfies you" said the masked man confidently

"Then tell me" said Garon

"We have been able to send the bait where you wanted it. And it only be a matter of time for your final minion to come" said the masked man as King Garon feels amused by progress

"Is that all you wanted to say?" said Kind Garon

"No sire. I came to talk to you about the substitute. His abilities. They are unlike many things we have seen by observing him…. He is extremely adaptable. So if he refuses to sway to our side. We shall find a way to either change his mind or kill him" said the masked man "That albino boy…. He has the ability to shoot fireballs and shown amazing agility."

"….." said King Garon "And how much of a problem do you believe this will pose?" said King Garon starting to show signs of anger

"It wouldn't matter if he did or not. Because the final minion is coming. But him at our side will vastly improve our forces." Said the masked man trying not to piss off Garon

"….**very well…..**" said King Garon as the masked man then leaves the room. And right when he left. Two girls that were eavesdropping on the entire conversation then hide behind the palace furniture to avoid the masked man's sight

At first he thought he heard something as looks over. Only to find nothing and proceeded to continue his way unaware

"*phew* that was close" whispered one of them then to the other as they both got out of their hiding places and started to leave

**Back to Bell**

"*Pant Pant* this is not what I had in mind for a mission" said Bell as he drops to his knees after climbing a few more steps.

"Agreed" said Gunter taking a knee. Bell watched as Corrin talked to a few more of the people that came with them. Hell. Bell barely knew any of them at all besides what little he knows of Gunter

"So then kid. What do you reckon how much longer" said Gunter

"I.." said Bell as he feels a bit too tired to speak as he continues to catch his breath

Then at the worst moment possible two hideous looking monsters appeared out of nowhere and we're dangerously close

"F-Faceless!" Yelled the red haired girl as one of them sets their sights on her and Azura

Bell instinctively grabbed his knife and ran as fast as he was able right at the faceless dodging on if it's giant fists as he used his knife to slice at it's arm preventing it from reaching Azura or the red haired girl.

"*pant* Bell wait up. Don't leave me out of this!" said Gunter running after him and towards the other faceless monster and started hacking at it with his spear

Luckily right when Bell stunned it with a slice in the back. Suddenly a bunch of throwing starts began grazing the beast causing it to collapse. He looks at who threw them to see it was from the man with green hair… Bell never knew his name but is glad he saved him some trouble.

But right when the other faceless collapsed suddenly they both looked human

"Wait a minute. This is illusion magic!" yelled Corrin

"Corrin what shall we do?" said Azura looking worried

Hearing that. Bell looked around while Corrin talked to Azura what to do next since hearing about this illusion magic and looked around

From afar Bell spots… a man with long hair

"Hehehe…." Chuckled the man from afar as he then disappears with a teleportation spell

"Just what was that?" said Bell himself as Corrin approaches him

"Bell we must carry on" said Corrin as she walks ahead as everyone catches up

The red haired girl looked at Bell with curiosity. Not only did he look not much older than her(not to mention cute), but at his age he is able to have skills rivaling ninjas. Not only that. He seems to look like of Nohr origin

"Corrin? Where exactly are we going?" said Gunter

"The Reppu kingdom. Thankfully it should nearby-ish" said Corrin

"Why there?" said Gunter as Bell walks closer to them

"Because we need to father as much allies as we can" said Corrin

"But Master Corrin, it is extremely sandy not to mention very windy" said Gunter

"I know. But I think we should take this chance"

"Extremely sandy?... Wait we aren't going to a dessert are we?!" said Bell

"I'm afraid so" said Gunter as Bell did not like the sound very much. But so since a girl as smart as Corrin seems to be confident in this. It can't be too bad

**Later**

"Ok this is bad" thought Bell as he tries to shield his eyes while walking through a dessert with everyone else

"*Sigh* I hate desserts" said Gunter as he starts to feel some sand in his armor

"Don't worry you guys. Our destination shouldn't be too far from here as suddenly some buildings started to rise. And everyone was on one of the buildings" said Corrin

As it all rise from the sand they tried to keep steady and not to fall off

"Whoah!" said Felicia as she was just about to fall before her hand was grabbed by Bell as he pulled her back "*phew* Thanks"

"No problem" said Bell with a smile

"Just what is going on!?" said Gunter grabbing a spear as he notices some people from the tribe started to appear on every other building as each building were connected by bridges

Then. A bald man came into their view.

"Hmph. Corrin. Both the kingdoms are falling apart because you leaving them. And now you plot to destroy them both!" said the bald man.

"What!?" said Corrin very caught off guard by the accusation

A woman then pulls the bald man back for a moment

"You can't say that about Corrin. She's not that type of person!" Said the woman

"Rinkah? Why are you defending such a dangerous woman?" said the bald man "After all a fool speaks before thinking"

"Because Fuga she saved my life. I owe her that" said Rinka

"hm…." Said the bald man looking at her for a moment then to Corrin and her group, before deciding what to do "Alright then. I'll give you a chance to prove yourself"

"Really?" said Corrin with a glimmer of hope in her eyes

"In battle" said Fuga getting a samurai sword as an entire tribe of warriors started pouring out of the doors

"Oh…. You got to be kidding me" said Corrin as hope turned into disappointment. She then began to observe the area she is in. She notices thee are two diverging paths. Both leading to the same giant tile where Fuga resided

"Ok guys. Get ready. Bell, Azura, your with me. Gunter. You lead the rest on the opposite we take!" said Corrin

"Master Corrin are you sure this is the best way to go?" said Gunter

"Divide and conquer Gunter. I trust your leadership skills." Said Corrin putting her hand on his shoulder

"Very well master Corrin" Said Gunter as Corrin walks down one of the paths followed by Bell and Azura while everyone else

"This shouldn't take too long" said Corrin bringing out her sword as she gets ready to fight. She and Bell then proceeded to charge forward unto the coming opponents

Many of the magic using opponents then started to use their magic to shoot fire balls at them. Bell and Corrin to chop each fireball so it wouldn't hurt Azura

Luckily it didn't take long for them to reach Fuuga. He was impressed that they all able to reach him very quickly

"So. Divide and conquer huh? Leaving everyone else to fend for themselves while you three head straight at me. Very naïve. But surprisingly effective" said Fuuga as he unsheathed his sword

Corrin then got her sword ready and headed straight at Fuuga slashing at him multiple times. Fuuga managed to block some of her attacks. She managed to give him a kick knocking him off balance a bit before clashing sword with him several more times. Before he was able to push her back knocking her off her feet

Fuuga was just about to slash Corrin in half but before he could even try. Bell sprang into action dashing right at him with very fast attacks. Fuuga was very unprepared for this. As he wasn't able to block much attacks from him

From close by, Bell and Corrin were being watched as they fought by two people, a young boy possibly younger than Bell. And a woman

"Wow they are pretty good don't you think Rhajat?" said the boy "….Rhajat?"

The woman now named Rhajat only had her eyes fixated on Bell the entire time

"…" said Rhajat as she watched Bell in intense interest "Could he be?" she thought

Fuuga was getting tired from all the constant fast paced attacks from Bell as he finally blocks another hit making him lose balance as Azure and Corrin slashed his back at the same time

"!" said Fuuga as he hits the ground

"Still ready to fight?" said Corrin rhetorically pointing her sword at Fuuga

"No. You have fought well." Said Fuuga "I now can tell your intentions are true"

"Gods this man is strange" thought Azura while Corrin doesn't seem to question it

"But the thing is. We are here to apologize really. We mistakenly attacked members of your tribe. And we wanted to make peace" said Corrin as she holds out her hand to bring him up.

**Meanwhile**

After seeing Corrin and Fuuga converse with each other and other people for moment. The masked Man stops his illusion

"Sire. After seeing this demonstration. Do you wish to release the first beast?" said the masked man showing King Garon looking at Bell in interest

"Not yet. All he is doing is fighting that weakling of 'leader'. Let it be when he is more off guard. Hehe…" said King Garon as he watches Bell defeat Fuuga and eventually with the help with everyone else defeat the rest of the attackers

King Garon starts to think to himself what he will he will do if Bell refuses to sway to his side (to which he is starting to believe is more likely to happen) and if Bell does join his side

"I order you to stalk him from now on. Until you release the beast unto him then report back to me... Maximus…."

"Yes sire" said the plague masked man now named Maximus as he then disappears into the dark

**Back to Bell**

"That. Was super painful" thought Bell as he and the others returned to the secret fort. He then finds a rock to relax on as he looks up into the 'sky'. To which all seem to be very different compared to what he's used to

Some floating islands here and there. But nothing seemingly too our of the ordinary in the area where he was in.

He then gets up and decides to leave outside the walls of this fort for short time as he thought it wouldn't hurt as long as it is only a short time.

Upon distancing himself from the fort. The trees looked relatively normal. Like how they were in the safe zone in the dungeon. He began to wander around. Little did he know. Maximus somehow managed to get nearby

"Hehehe… even though forbidden place prevents me from speaking. It doesn't mean I can't be vague" chuckled Maximus to himself as he uses his magic to get ready to get the eye ready. At first he was going to summon the eye right here and there

But he then gets an idea. What if he fights it… alone? Making himself smirk under his mask. He then appears from a nearby tree to Bell

"Hello again Bell… remember me?" said Maximus

"!" said Bell looking at Maximus

"Yes yes. I know your pissed. But…. What if I were too…. 'train' you of sort? Hehehe…." Said Maximus putting his hand upon the ground creating a magic circle teleporting both himself and Bell to a faraway island "Now now Bell. Save your strength. **For this of course**"

Maximus then shoots lightning at the clouds. And every flicker of it. Started to reveal a shadow of what appears to be some sort of giant big headed octopus monsters

Bell grabs his knife as he looks at the Shadow as it flies through the clouds. Then it decided to appear. Revealing a giant eyeball. With very short tentacles

"I-Is th-that.. a-a giant eyeball!?" said Bell as he was very stunned at this kind of monster exists. It stared at him for a few moments before the pupil started to dilate at him

"Have fun. Bell. If you survive I have a reward for you. Hehehe…" said Maximus turning himself invisible

"Uh oh" said Bell as the eyeball started to fly right at him at a very alarming speed. He then jumps out of the way as made a huge mark on the island he was standing on

The eye then seemed to then summon you little eyeballs to attack him. Bell was able to handle these with no problem at all as he chopping each one into pieces

Right when there were only a few eyeballs left. The giant eye attempted to ram into Bell again. Bell barely sees it coming as he then holds out his hand

"Stay back!" yelled Bell as he shoots a firebolt directly in the iris of the eye causing it to crash into another island. As soon as it landed far away from Bell. He takes a good look to see what if it's dead or not

It then started to float back up and turned around to directly face him. What use to be and eye seemed to have grew a giant mouth with fang like teeth. It then sped right at him much faster than before

Bell then shoot another firebolt at hit. It wasn't a direct hit. But it hit it enough to slow down as Bell then jumps right at it and started slashing like no tomorrow. Causing it to roar in pain as he then then stabs it and twists whilst making sure he holds onto it

This caused the giant eyeball monster to start to go crazy as it starts to fly as fast as it could hoping to get Bell off of it

Bell tried to hold on the best he could as it crashed into islands getting more desperate to kill him. Then he gets an idea. He remembered how he firebolted a giant centaur beast a while back from the inside.

"Here goes nothing" thought Bell as he then shoots a few fire bolts through his knife filling the eye monster full of fire until it crashed down on the island that Bell was teleported to earlier. He then used his strength to cut open the eye to make sure kill it

Luckily it worked. As he pulls his knife out of it and tried to keep his composure for a moment since he felt very dizzy from this whole fight

Then Maximus appeared from nowhere sarcastically clapping

"Congratulations Bell Cranel. That is all I wanted to see you for. Hehe. Here is your reward" said Maximus tossing Bell a potion "Drink up. It's only a health potion" surprisingly enough. This seemed very sincere to Bell

Bell then cautiously opens the bottle and starts to hesitantly drink it. And suddenly all of his injuries he had sustained started to disappear as if he never got them. He was unsure what to think of Maximus now as he kept his guard up

"Hehe… I see your still suspicious.*chuckle* goood…. But don't worry. That's all for now." Said Maximus as he teleports them both back to where they just were outside the fort

"But before I leave… let me tell you that have managed to get through all of this with impressive skill. And because of that. Somebody has taken an interest in you. And not only that. I would suggest not putting much trust in Corrin… but I'll get to it later… hehe…" said Maximus as he started to disappear into the darkness

Bell didn't know what to think. As he then looked around furthermore before deciding to head back to the Fort upon getting back inside. He was greeted by Corrin running over to him

"Bell there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" said Corrin. Bell is already getting some Hestia vibes just from that sentence she just said

"C-Corrin I only went outside" Bell said "I'm sorry l was only curious"

"*sigh* Well try to at least tell someone before you do" said Corrin

"Ok Corrin" said Bell making her smile in response "But what did you need me for?"

"I was only checking up on you" said Corrin making Bell's cheeks turn slightly pink. But after that. He starts to feel a pair of eyes stalking him like no tomorrow. At first he thought it was Maximus. But this stalker is giving .. feminine vibes. Not only that. But she not giving any hostile feeling either

"Aww. He is pretty cute" thought Corrin

"I also wanted to ask you Bell. Where do you hail?" Said Corrin

"M-Me? Oh well. I am from Orario" said Bell

"Oreo?" said Corrin very confused to what that is. Though I'd it's a food it sounds delicious.

"Orario" said Bell as this makes this the second time he has to correct someone. This tells him that Iif people like Corrin and Gunter don't know where Orario is. Then he must be farther from it that he though

"Oh Orario. I'm sorry Bell" said Corrin awkwardly "But honestly I have never heard of it

"No-No. It's ok. I doubt anyone else would probably know of it since neither you or Gunter never heard of it" said Bell

"But where is it?" said Corrin curiously

"W-Well honestly… I don't know" said Bell sheepishly scratching his head. As he then remembered a question he wanted to ask either her, Azura, or Felicia

**Meanwhile**

"Your highness. He has defeated the eye of cthulu. It appears he continues to display his impressive combat skills. Though it seemed to have beaten him up very much he still managed to do it single handedly" said Maximus

"Interesting…. You are dismissed Maximus." Said King Garon as Maximus then disappears from his sight

**Back to Bell**

"Hey Corrin. I hope you don't mind me asking but. How did you up in the place where you found me and Gunter?"

"Well you see. We were being hunted down by Nohrian and Hoshidan forces. So we ran to the bottomless canyon" said Corrin "And then. We jumped.

"You jumped?" said Bell slightly turning pale

"This girl is crazy" thought Bell as he didn't see Corrin as the type of woman that would risk her life jumping off the same canyon that Gunter fell through. Unless she knew what was on the other side of course

"Yes. If we didn't. We would've been found by either kingdoms" said Corrin "So what about you? Did how did you end up in the place?"

"Me?.. well I was exploring the dungeon. And after a while. And then a bunny showed up out of nowhere and stole my knife. And when I finally got it back. There was a flash of light. And it was over. I was there" said Bell

"Whoah. That must've been a tough day" said Corrin "Its stuff like those that bring out the strangest events"

"You really think so?" said Bell

"Yes. But you know. I'm kind of glad these crazy events happened except the bad ones. Because when you think about it. It's kind of eye opening" said Corrin looking into the sky for moment before back at Bell with a smile "You know?"

"…" said Bell scratching his thinking about what she said. When he thought about it. It's kind of a double edged sword to have that type of mindset. But her positivity towards this probably gives him a sense of... internal hope for getting back home "Yeah. I guess your right"

"C'mon Bell. We are making another trip" Corrin

"Wait already!?" said Bell

"Yes Bell. If we wait any longer it may be too late" said Corrin not even bother by Bell's sight fact. She found it a bit adorable as she then walks over Felicia with an open portal "Everyone else who wanted to come is waiting

"So what type of mission is it this time" said Bell curiously

"There is a special peace dinner that is going on" said Corrin

"Peace dinner?" said Bell

"Yes. It's kind of dinner where many leaders on both Hoshido and Nohr come together. I like to think they talk about peace relations but however. Whenever I did hear about previous ones. They all seemed to stay silent and only talk amongst themselves" said Corrin

"Are they really at each others' throats for that long?" Said Bell

"For many years they have" said Corrin as they enter the portal

**Meanwhile**

"It appears. All three parties have arrived. Sir" said a Nohrian wizard

"Very good…. Time to meet up with the guests…. Hehe." Said an old man as he casts an illusion on himself to make him look like somebody else before noticing Maximus behind him "Ahh Maximus. Did you come to join the party?"

"Nope. But she has" said Maximus as there was another plague masked figure standing behind him. A feminine one to point out.

"Sheila?" said the old man

"I found out about a certain albino wandering around. I came because I would love to meet him *lustful giggle*" said the feminine masked person revealed to be Sheila "So silly Zola. I can't wait *perverted giggle*"

"Well it's always good to have more company" said the old man now named Zola as he then prepares for Corrin and hang to arrive

Maximus of course teleports away as he watches everyone away from afar and Corrin talking with Zola before Gunter then confronts Zola

**Back to Bell**

"So. You found out my identity in a flash? Your no fun. Haha" said Zola dispelling his illusion revealing his Identity hehehe…."

"I'd recognize you anywhere" said Gunter

"What is even happening anymore?" thought Bell with a deadpan expression as suddenly Zola seemed to have summoned a very snowy mist inside the building

"Quick! After him!" said Corrin and most of everyone follows Corrin into the building

"Corrin wai-Aaand.. she's gone.." said Bell holding out his hand to see that he is too

"Don't worry. She's like that all the time" said a voice behind him. Who turned out to be Felicia. With Sakura right next to her "You'll get used to it and her compulsiveness." Sakura nods in agreement

"Really?" said Bell as the three of them enter the misty building

"Mhm. It's happened many times. But amazingly she has been able to pull through" said Felicia as they could everyone else fighting within the building

However Bell felt like there was a set of eyes watching him. Sure he already had that feeling but. It's like another person is deciding to watch him. But right now it didn't matter to him as the three of them made their way to catch up with Corrin

Then suddenly. Out of the blue a fireball was thrown at Sakura. Only for Bell to suddenly slice through it preventing it from touching him

"Look! More of Corrin's army!" yelled a Nohr soldier as Bell readied his knife as two Nohr knights ran right at him

Bell then blocks one of the knights' strikes at him with his knife before kicking him aside as he then ducked the other knight's swing of his sword

Bell then sidekicks the other knight away.

"Careful Bell somebody used ice magic here!" said Felicia after examining why the snowy mist that engulfed the inside of the building as then another fireball came at Bell to which of course Bell easily sliced through with his knife before it could do any damage before noticing the mage

"!" said the enemy mage as he quickly got knocked down by Bell. But after that the three of them then heard a feminine but ominous voice

"My my, aren't you a cute one?" said the feminine voice as out of the shadows came out a woman in a plague doctor outfit walking over to him "I was hoping to meet once I caught wind of you. Your even cuter than I thought you would be"

Bell slightly became flustered. Even though being complemented by an enemy. It was from a very curvy (in his eyes) woman. Even if he couldn't see her face. To which as soon as he blinked, she was suddenly in front of him

"!" said Bell slightly backing away

"Aww don't be shy cutie. I won't bite" said the woman with a very sultry/seductive voice "My name is Sheila" as she then takes off her plague doctor mask revealing that she is a beautiful woman with brown hair

But then out of instinct she took a step back as a knife hit the ground right next to her. However she wasn't phased at all

"You stay away from him" said Corrin sternly

This made Sheila appear right front of Bell with her face very close to his face as she kisses his cheek making him turn very red

"!" said Corrin, Felicia, and Sakura in unison to which along with Bell were very stunned at the sudden action

"I'll come for you later" said Sheila as she put her finger on his lips before suddenly appearing in front of Corrin in an attempt to stab her with a sword. Luckily ,Corrin managed to block the strike perfectly.

Bell was just about to run over to help her. But then suddenly a big hand grabbed him from behind and threw him at the wall

"Bell!" yelled Sakura as Corrin and Felicia each block a knife that was thrown at her by Sheila

"Augh" said Bell feeling the stinging sensation of crashing into a solid ice wall as he gets up to see the thing seemed to be a humanoid made of ice. And a giant one too. "!" It then shoots a series of ice crystals at him as he managed to narrows dodge most of them. Except a few that graced his arms

Felicia and Corrin then tried to run over in hopes of helping Bell until in a blink of an eye. Sheila was appears right in front of them

"Let the boys play. I'm sure they'll have a great time" said Sheila as she then slashed at both Corrin and Felicia to which they managed to block it in time

The ice giant then tried to stomp on Bell only to miss again. Bell then tried moving back to get out of the ice beasts' range as then unexpected of it. It shot more ice crystals at him

Bell then used his knife to slice Amy of them that got too close as he tries to back further away. The ice giant seemed relentless as it then tried to grab him. To which he perfectly dodged

"Take this!" said Bell shooting a firebolt it causing a part of it's body to melt as he took this moment to run as fast as he could delivering many slashes to the upper body as he then drives the knife directly in the ice monster's head as he then firebolted the monster cussing more parts of it's body to melt and the monster literally started to fall apart

Once it fell apart Bell sets his sights on Sheila who apparently has made Felicia and Corrin very exhausted from fighting them. Though she doesn't seem tired at all

"My my. Killed it just in time?" said Sheila as suddenly Gunter, Azura, Tsubaki, Hana, and another woman who's name he never learned all start to pour in

"Hold it right there!" said Gunter as he and Tsubaki point they spears at Sheila

"Guys! Your ok!" said Corrin as Sakura then hears her

"Dknt worry about us. Its great to know your ok princess Corrin" said Hana as she points her sword at Sheila

"…." Said another woman as she stares at Bell

"Is something wrong Rhajat?" said Hana

"No. It's nothing" said Rhajat she said averting her gaze over to Sheila. Sheila and Rhajat briefly exchange a glare at each other

"hmm…. I'd love to stay and play. Especially with you (looking at Bell) but I think you better see old man Zola. *Giggle*" said Sheila as she began to disappear as everyone then all the ice began to thaw as the place seemed to revert back to its original state

And then everyone noticed Zola who seed to have watched everything

"!" said Zola as didn't expect Sheila to throw him under the bus like that "That bitch. ALRIGHT. You all stay back! I always have an escape plan! And now. If you guys don't let me go I'll take a good hostage!" as suddenly Azura and Sakura got pulled over to him with his magic "And you don't want anything to happen to these two now don't you?"

"!" said Azura and Sakura as Zola points his glowing hand at him threatening to shoot a spell at them if anyone did anything

Bell almost took a step closer

"Don't even think of it albino!" said Zola as he made his hand glow even more causing everyone to tense in fear of Sakura's and Azura's safety

"Don't come any closer or they'll get it!" said Zola

A few moments then pass as everyone worries for their safety until suddenly a magic strike struck Zola straight in the arm knocking him away

"Zola. You were always a disgrace to everyone in Nohr. Hiding behind hostages." said a voice of a man on a horse coming through as he then shoots a lightning spell straight at Zola

"AAUGH!" yelled Zola as he falls down dead

"Leo! I knew that was you! Thank you so much for saving Sakura and Azura!" said Corrin as all the tenseness went away until the man now named Leo put his hand up

"Don't waste my time with your ramblings Corrin. I only came to clean up that scum of a mage" said Leo "You and I will settle our differences another time" he then shoots a walk causing it to reveal a secret room "Go on. The real archduke should be inside along with that pathetic prince Takumi" as Leo then turned around and left

Bell didn't know what to think of Leo but first he then began to look inside the room to see it was full of tied up people. To which he and everyone else started to untie them

"mmh mmh" said a blue haired girl before Bell un-gagged her "Don't even try anything Nohrian"

"Uh… ok?" said Bell as he cuts the rope that is binding her before moving onto the man next to her

"Izana. Are you sure you don't want to join us on our quest?" said Corrin to the real archduke

"I'm sorry Corrin. As much as I'd love to, my place remains here for the time being" said Izana

Bell watched the two of them converse as then out of nowhere a green haired man

"!" said Bell not recognizing the man

"Relax, I'm in your group" said the green haired man

"Uh… I hope you don't mind me asking but. Who?.."

"My name is Kaze. What about you?" said Kaze

"Oh me? My name Bell" said Bell

"Hello Bell. It's good to see we all made it through" said Kaze

"Kaze, Bell. We are going soon" said Felicia coming over to them causing them to look at each other and back at her

**Meanwhile**

"…Sheila" said Maximus as Sheila appears from behind him "Stabbing Nohr in the back?"

"Nohr would be better off without that asshole" said Sheila crossing her arms as he then walks past her to disappear. To which she followed

A little later they appear before the king on his throne

"Maximus. I expect you have news?" said King Garon

"Yes your majesty. The albino boy has killed the ice Titan. And Zola has been killed as well" said Maximus

"Well now? It seems the boy has progressed." Said Garon "Interesting….. I hope your making good progress with the final bait.."

"Yes sir. We are currently getting many of external magic energy and correcting our techniques so we don't name the same mistake again" said Maximus

"…..very good…. You two are dismissed" said King Garon

"Thank you your majesty" said Maximus as he and Sheila bowed to him before disappearing

"They better not mess up again" thought Garon as he continued to sit on his throne and continued brainstorming in his head on what to do next while Maximus teleports away to spy on Corrin's army once again

**Back to Bell**

"Is that a smoke signal?" said Bell seeing a smoke signal from afar

"It's not just any smoke signal. It's my brother's smoke signal!" said Kaze "No wonder why Corrin said for us to get ready"

everyone then began to head over to the smoke signal as fast as they could. Until Kaze stopped dead in his tracks

"Wait a minute. … This isn't just any smoke signal" said Kaze

"What do you mean Kaze?" said Corrin

"That's the signal for allies to get away!" said Kaze "Corrin he wouldn't want us to be around it"

"We will go forth anyway" said Corrin

"But lady Co-" said Kaze before receiving a soft slap on his face

"Kaze. That is your brother. We are not going to allow him to die. We are going to save him." Said Corrin "I know what you say may be true. But we still have a chance of saving him. So please. Let us try"

"….very well lady Corrin" said Kaze "But I want you to know you may be putting us in danger"

"Yes I am aware of the risk but I will take full responsibility for it. We need to gain ad much allies as we can." Said Corrin "Prepare for battle everyone!"

"Corrin are you by chance worried about what will happen?" said Bell out of instinct

"Yes Bell. I really am. But I have a plan when things go wrong" said Corrin as the closer they come towards the signal, it starts to smoke less and less

"The signal is disappearing. Do you think that they are still here at this point?" said Bell

"I don't know. At this point we are at mokushu territory-" said Azura before Bell rushes in front of her to block a shurikan

"Ok I think we are close enough. Prepare for battle everyone!" said

"Didn't you already say that?" said Takumi making Corrin's head slump down "Wait I didn't mean it like that!"

"Thank you once again Bell" said Azura

"Oh uh. It's n-no problem" said Bell as many ninjas started to appear. And not to far away. Some of them were surrounding 3 people. In fact. Bell recognized the man as the 6'2" man from earlier along with the beautiful magician girl. Though he doesn't recall seeing the last girl. Even if she is pretty

The magician at the corner of her eye spots Bell and the others getting closer

"What is it Orochi?" said the other girl

"Corrin is here along with her group. And bunny boy too" said the magician now named Orochi

"WHAT?" said the 6'2" man looking surprised before looking at a ninja girl being held hostage by an enemy

"Hmph. It seems you warning signal only attracted allies. For that you will pay" said the enemy man

"Kotaro you won't get away with this" said the ninja girl

"Shut up!" said the enemy now named Kotaro "Boys. Take care of this woman's friends for me!"

"Yes sir" said a random ninja as more ninjas started to surround Bell and the gang. He then looked around to see a few archers.

"Bell. Help me rendezvous with Saizo" said Corrin as he nods to her and follows her as they both run past many ninjas whilst blocking their attacks. Luckily it wasn't long before they both reached Kaze and his two allies fighting off more ninjas

"Corrin?" said Saizo aka the 6'2" man as he strikes down another ninja down

"We came as we soon as we saw your signal" said Corrin

"That wasn't a distress signal" said Saizo

"I know. But to me you are a valuable ally. And I hope you see that I'm not your enemy" said Corrin

"Hmm…. Even after defeating me once you risk your life… Sakura was right about you. Very well." Said Saizo as the Kotaro watched from afar

"Oh so you are making friends." Thought Kotaro as he blocks a ninja star that Saizo threw at him

Bell then sees another blue haired woman who seems to be holding her own for the most part until she nearly gets hit by a ninja star

Bell of course ran over to her and sliced the shurikan in half and jumps over to slash at a ninja

"My my. He's cute for a fighter" the blue haired woman thought as she then stabs a ninja directly in the chest before using it to block more attacks

The ninja seemed very surprised by Bell's agility before get gets punched in the face knocking him out. To which these ninjas don't seem as competent compared to the ones earlier. Or maybe it could just be those ones in particular

Bell cleared his mind of that as he ran over to two archers trying to shoot arrows at him. Fucking under each arrow Bell swiftly drop kicks one down as he then pushed the Archer's arm causing it to miss a shot giving Bell a chance to sweep his legs

"Eat this Nohrian ninja knock off!" said a ninja shooting a fireball at Bell

Close by. Maximus watched the entire thing. But what came as a surprise to him was that none of the ninjas seemed to notice him at all.

Bell then sliced the fireball in half before driving his heel against the ninja sending him flying. But then. Two ninjas jumped him.

But then the blue haired woman then knocks out one giving to knock out the other one

"I like you. You got excellent skill" said the blue haired woman. To which not only did she looked pretty to Bell. He also began to notice she has an 'X' scar on her face. "I'm Reina by the way"

"O-Oh Uh thanks" said Bell as she then pulls him into her arms making him dodge more throwing stars. To which at first he was stunned. But then again. He doesn't seem to mind the feeling of her at all. "M-My name is B-Bell"

And now he feels some angry eyes piercing him. Even though they don't seem to be hostile in an enemy sense

"…who does she think she is…" thought Rhajat in disgust as she steps over every ninja she took down to see Bell with the blue haired woman

"Sorry about that" said the blue haired woman as she lets him go as they both get up

"No no! It's ok! You saved me after all" said Bell he then sees the ninja who threw them. Being joined by more ninjas

"Oh no guys don't!" said Bell shooting a fire bolt out of his hand sending them all flying

Kotaro looked at Bell interest

"Hmm. He'll be a huge problem." Said Kotaro. As suddenly another plague masked person began to dude our of the ground "Ah. One of Garon's wizards. Came to help me in battle?"

"Indeed" said the plague masked wizard

"How you like to rough up the albino boy over there?" said Kotaro as the plague masked person cracks his neck before sinking into the ground

"Hehe. Now hopefully that will take care of him" thought Kotaro smirking to himself before looking at his hostage "What? Got nothing to say?" as Kagero glared at him

Then. Out of the blue after taking down another ninja. Bell heard a very familiar chain to which in a split second he blocked it with his knife

"!" said Bell as he narrowly dodges more chain balls thrown at him

"Hehehe… hello again Bell….. I see you've gotten better" said the masked man as he gets another chain on his other hand

"Bell. Who is that?" said Reina

"Someone who looks like trouble that's for sure" said Bell as the plague masked man then dashes right at him giving little time to react

Bell then slashed at the masked man to which landed a few while missed others. The masked man then used lightning magic to shoot several bolts at him.

"!" said Bell as he gets struck by one of them

"Bell!" Said Reina as she quickly grabbed her and attempted to strike the masked man only to him to dodge each one making her look for as many openings as she could.

But then a spirit bull came running at the masked man nearly tackling him into a tree. He used much of his strength as he saw Reina coming right at him

"Stay back!" he yelled as that bull caught him off guard. Then out from the smoke. Bell leaped out and sprinted right him

"!" said the masked man as he threw another chain ball at Bell. This time. Bell cut the chain causing the ball to go flying.

Right when Bell reached him sliced him right in the left side of his torso followed by a kick in the face causing his mask to come flying off. Revealing middle aged man underneath. To which that didn't stop Bell from unleashing two punches to the man

One to the chest and the other to the face

"This is the second time you pissed me off!" Said the masked man grabbing his mask and putting it back on before using his chain ball to block a strike from Bell

Then the masked man then grabbed many knives and in a split second threw them all at Bell. He then tried to block as much as he can only for one knife to stab into his leg. Then he appeared in front of Bell grabbed him by the shirt and threw him over at a tree

The masked man appears in front of Bell and was about to smash his head him with his chain until he gets hit by another Spirit bull sending him a few feet away

"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM**" said Rhajat as she gets ready to fire another one at the masked man

Before the masked man could rebuttal Reina then drove her spear up his back

"Gaah!" said the masked man in pain before she shoved him in a certain position. He then realized what she did. But it was too late. He looked at Bell as he then shoots a fire bolt right at him hitting him directly

After feeling the burning sensation of Bell's fire bolt attack he collapsed onto the ground. He groaned and growled bitterly as he begins to sink into the ground before any more things could be done to him. After that. Bell pulled the knife out of his leg and tossed it aside.

"**THIS STILL ISNT OVER ALBINO BUNNY.**" He said as he fully was submerged underground

Rhajat and Reina glared at where they last saw him before quickly making their way over to Bell

"Th-Thanks for your help you guys" said Bell as he nearly stumbles down before being supported by the two of them. Rhajat didn't care that Reina was helping Bell. She cared more about his safety above all else

"C'mon Bell let's get you to Sakura" said Reina as Bell then tenses from the stinging sensation

"Don't move your leg too much" said Rhajat

**Meanwhile**

"It seems you got beaten by that boy once again" said Maximus looking at a very hurt masked man rising out of the ground before returning to stalking Bell from a mile away

"Shut up" said the masked man as he adjusts his position to the attempt to throw a chain ball at Maximus

"Heh. Don't even try it. Otherwise you'll die" said Maximus throw a knife to slice the ball off the chain surprising the masked man

**To Corrin**

"Gh!... If you want her. Then take her" said Kotaro pushing Kagero over to them. Only for Saizo to catch her as he then then tried to make his escape

"Your not going anywhere" said Corrin cornering him. When he turned around to see Saizo behind him

"!" said Kotaro as he threw a throwing stars at Saizo to which he perfectly blocked each one. His mind was full of panic as more of his minions are being taken down by Corrin's army and Saizo and Corrin have caught up to him

"You all stay back! I'm supposed to be king of Mokushu! You can't defeat me!" Said Kotaro loosing his mind as he gets a sword and dashes right at Saizo in an attempt to kill him

Saizo perfectly blocked every attack from Kotaro before he was able to slit Kotaro's throat in a blink of an eye

"That takes care of him" said Corrin "Cmon Saizo let's catch up with the others" as Saizo nods to her

**To Bell**

"Sakura!" said Reina getting her attention after she finished healing Kaze "Are you available at this time?"

"!" said Sakura quickly getting up and making her way over to the three of them "What happened?"

"We had a run in with one of Garon's wizards" said Rhajat

"THAT SCUMBAG WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY BUNNY." Rhajat thought "If only if I have healing powers too"

Bell felt the healing magic as much of the stinging began to go away and the injuries he sustained started to go away as well. Making him able to stand on his own again

"Thanks Sakura" said Bell as Sakura then smiles to him in return. Then Gunter approached them

"Master Corrin is ready to leave. Are you guys ready?" said Gunter

"Wait we aren't going on another long walk or travel are we!?" said Bell

"*Chuckle* calm down Bell. We are heading back home before we are doing anymore of that. So no need to worry" said Gunter reassuring him as they get themselves ready to catch up with the others

**Meanwhile**

"Iago. Kotaro is dead." Said Maximus as Iago begins to think about what to do now that Kotaro is out of the picture.

"Well then. That takes care of future problems. I'll report it to Garon myself." Said Iago as he watches many of the plague masked people continue to prepare the teleportation circle "How far are we in getting the final monster"

This caused Maximus to sweat a little.

"Well you see. We aren't very far in the process" said Maximus pushing his fingers together making Iago glare at him "B-But we are progressing at a faster rate now! I'm s-sure we'll be able to get it before it's too late"

"You better" said Iago as he disappears into the dark presumably to go see Garon

"…. I'll show you one day I'm the better man… scum of Nohr" muttered Maximus clenching his fist before looking at everyone continuing their work

"Well well. Had fun with your turn with Iggy heheheheha!" said the insane man appearing behind Maximus

"Don't even" said Maximus turning away as he jumps down to observe his fellow plague doctor outfitted people while they transferred energy to a teleportation circle and a magic mirror before being approached by a random plague "How much have we gotten?"

"I'd say the mirror itself may need new uh…. Repairs" said the plague

"And the circle?" Said Maximus starting to get irritated

"only a fraction of energy is stored" said the plague "I'm sorry sir"

"…..I'll find a way to make it work" said Maximus as the two of them looked at the grandfather clock "Focus more on the circle first. We'll deal with mirror soon"

"Yes sir" said the plague as he continues his work on the circle

"I will still don't understand why his majesty wants that…. Thing I won't be surprised if Iago convinced him…." Thought Maximus

**To Bell**

Bell sat on a bench to relax after the nonstop events. He began to think about everything that has happened over so little time. Eventually Gunter came along to see him

"So then Bell. How do you do?" said Gunter

"Oh I'm fine Gunter. Thanks for asking" said Bell "How about you?"

"Pretty good heh. But let me tell you boy. I've fought for many years. And this day was no different" said Gunter "But when I was your age. You wouldn't believe the sights I have seen as a knight in training"

"Whoah really?" said Bell gaining his interest

"Yes. Though I'm sure you have seen your fair share of monster correct?" Said Gunter as Bell nods to him "Well. What would say if I fought many uh. Enemy knights on flying dragons and Pegasuses?" refraining himself from saying 'Hoshidan'

"I would say that is amazing. You seem to have done it many times. And it's stuff like that inspires me to do this" said Bell

,"Among other things?" said Gunter making a slight gesture at Corrin who happened to be far away whilst putting up weapons with Azura. As soon as Bell looked where Gunter is gesturing he immediately turned his head the opposite direction. This Bell's face to turn slightly red

"N-No" said Bell in a slight panic

"*chuckles*" said Gunter patting his back "Good luck boy" as he got up and left chuckling to himself. After that. Gunter reminded Bell of his grandpa

After he left. Bell then got up and decided to walk around to see this place once again. Though he wasn't watching where he was going until he accidentally bumped into Reina. Again

"Oh Reina! I'm very sorry please forgive me!" said Bell in his usual apologetic time

"Its no worries Bell. No damage done" said Reina as Bell looked up at her and realized she is carrying two barrels of clothes. Though just looking at her surprised him a bit as he didn't take her for someone that would do domestic chores.

"I'm… do you mind if I help you?" said Bell holding one of the barrels. She smiled to him and picked up the other barrel

"Thank you for looking out for me Bell" said Reina as she leads him over to a little river where many clothes were being washed

"…you know. I didn't expect you to be doing uh…" said Bell

"Doing household chores? Yeah I get that a lot" said Reina as she holds down a giggle "Though I don't blame anyone for wondering. As I love to battle"

"It really doesn't bother you?" said Bell curiously as they both put the barrels down and started to unload all the clothes

"No. After all I was raised to be doing those kinds of things. So naturally it's what I do besides battle" said Reina as she begins to hang each piece of clothing on a string

To him. She seemed like a very interesting person. To be able to follow her passions while still able to be what her parents wanted at the same time

"That's pretty interesting" said Bell

"What is?" said Reina

"W-Well the fact that you are still able to retain part of what you were raised to be while still being able to follow your passion. I don't think many people are able to do the same without one trait taking up the other" said Bell with his usual dopey tone as she finishes hanging everything

"I like your perspective Bell" said Reina as she then puts on an apron "As much as I'd love to keep speaking with you. I'm afraid I must prepare dinner"

"Do you need help with that as well?" said Bell out of instinct

"No I think I am fine" said Reina as she leaves him "He is pretty cute she thought to herself

After talking with Reina, Bell doesn't know what to do now… maybe talk to someone else? But however. Bell felt a set of eyes that were seemingly watching him the entire time of him both talking to Gunter and Reina that he just now noticed

He turned around to see that it was Rhajat watching him behind a bush.

"!" said Bell slightly startled by the sight

"Don't worry. I'm just watching you" said Rhajat

"Wh-Why a-are you watching?" said Bell a bit nervously as this beautiful girl seemed to have been stalking him

"Because you saved my life and the least I can do is watch over you" said Rhajat "After are. You are my soul mate… Robin" whispering the 'Robin'

"O-Oh. Uh. I-I see" said Bell, even though he is super dense. This time. He managed to hear Rhajat say 'Robin'…. Something about it just screamed familiar… like he actually knows this girl. Though he doesn't recall meeting anyone meeting Rhajat's description during his time in Orario

"You really don't remember?" said Rhajat "I see… hehe.. this is going to be fun"

"W-Well" said Bell "I am going to go now" said Bell leaving Rhajat to continue to stare at him.

"Alright Robin…. I'll do my best to make sure you remember…. My soul Mate…. Even though they loved you as much as I did I'll make sure I'll out do them this time….." thought Rhajat as she watched Bell leave her

Bell began to walk over to one of the shrines and looks at himself in the water for a moment. For a moment he saw someone else in the reflection. Which made him rub his eyes and look at himself again. To his own reflection

He notices that it is getting dark. Maybe it's just him getting sleepy. So he head over to the same bench he seemingly have always at on. And began to lay down. Using his red cloak as a blanket he begins to fall asleep

And Rhajat saw him trying to sleep. As much as she wanted to go up and "study" him up close. She felt that she should not do it… yet

Though for Bell as he slept

"_Robin!"_

That name echoed in his mind. While there are more pressing matters to him like returning home. Or helping Corrin end the war. But that name strangely bothered him a lot more that he thought it would. But for now. He isn't sure what to think

**Meanwhile**

All the plague masked people (let's call them plague doctors) began to feel rumbling from the teleportation circle

"We have located the final beast" said one of plague doctors

"Very good" said Maximus as he then heard footsteps prompting him to turn around that it was King Garon. Surprising him "Y-Your majesty! Welcome! What brings you hear?"

"I've received word that you have made great progress on the final beast" said King Garon

"Of course sire. We managed to get a lock on the beast. Now it's just a matter of getting the resources of capturing and controlling it" said Maximus

"Very good. But it's not why I'm here" said King Garon

"It's not?" said Maximus

"Yes. I decided to do two things. One. I want to pick monster." Said King Garon as suddenly to guards came in with a Hoshidan spy "This man knows secrets that can lead us to our downfall. After all we can't have that bike can we?"

"Oooh. Please. Pick what you feel is best" said Maximus leading through giant cages of otherworldly monsters inside. But then one caught his eye. Making him smirk

Grabbing the terrified Hoshidan spy by the neck and dragging him to a cage.

As soon as Garon step foot inside. The monster inside back away in fear of him.

"W-Wait. Please don't kill me!" said the Hoshidan as Garon throws him over

Garon then turned around and shut the door. And watched through a force girl window with a sinister grin

"Wait let me out! Please I beg you! I have a family!" said the Hoshidan spy as then heard some strange noise causing him to turn around to see something hiding in the shadows. It then opened it's many eyeballs and started to creep closer

"No! No!" Said the Hoshidan spy running to the other end of the cage away from the door "AAAAA-"

***CHOMP* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH***

"Send that beast to Corrin the soonest chance you get" said King Garon as he left with his guards

"Yes your majesty" said Maximus as he watched the spy get brutally eaten. Though he secretly wished Iago was thrown in along with the spy.

"That thing is f***ing terrifying" said one of the plague doctor as he watched the beast devour the remains

"They all are. But they are afraid of King Garon and our power. After all. It's what keeps them in check." Said Maximus "Though this last one we haven't gotten. It's the one thing we'll have to worry about. It answers to no one. Even if on comparable power"

"Really?" said the plague doctor

"Yes. After all. King Garon has a plan for it. But as for the substitute. He has made it clear if substitute sways to our side anymore. After all he believes we or any of the beasts' can easily take care of him" said Maximus as a floating eyeball came closer "**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?**" causing the eye to be scared and fly away

They then looked at the grandfather clock

*Tick* *Tick* *Tick* *Ding*

The clock strikes II

_**To be continued**_

**Thank you all for reading this. I am grateful that with this new peak. I hope it can encourage more Bell Cranel centric fics **

**Now then. I'm sure some of you are thinking. "Where ya been Terry?" well. I gotta say. I've been busy with my work and Me slowly chipping away at this thing. **

**And yes. You should expect long periods of time when it comes to updating. Since 10k is a lot to write**

**Trivia**

**1: At first I was very surprised to see that most of the Danmachi fanbase reside here. I wish I knew that first before originally posting it under the English name**

**2: I can't wahf for season 3. Though it sucks that it got delayed due to our circumstances that everyone at the time of posting should be aware of. Unless your reading this from the future when it isn't a problem.**

**3: Joji music was a heavy influence in the writing of this chapter. Gotta love his song Test Drive**

**4: I did write a parody for my friend Theallaroundnerd. So if you like checking it out assuming you like Deadpool and Spiderman. Though bear in mind. I write it to be as stupid as possible. **

**5: Did you know Bell Cranel has look alikes? Let me name a few Copen from Azure Striker Gunvolt, Shu Kurenai from Beyblade, Hajime from Arifureta, and Mi Liu from Bloodivores just to name a few.**

**Now then. The next chapter should start to look into the perspective of Hestia and the others now that Bell is gone. I'm think about having some other Danmachi characters cross over into the Fire Emblem world as well. What do you guys think?**

**I not set in stone. I'm only thinking about it. **

**Now then. Please leave a review. If you want more of course**

**Next up: Little Rabbit, Little Bird**


End file.
